


I Want You

by icegirl99



Series: Outtakes and Other Random Two for Tragedy Extras [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blushing, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: How Papa met Copia on the Titanic from his POV.EDIT: I have made a few minor edits to this after it came to my attention that there were quite a few typos.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: Outtakes and Other Random Two for Tragedy Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771222
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. At some point, I may write the entire series from Papa's POV as well. Which this will be added to if that happens.

The boat deck was crowded, as I had suspected. Everyone was packed against the railings on the port side of the ship. I watched from a distance, but not actually being able to see anything that was happening below in the water. From the gasps of the crowd, it was clear to me that something exciting was happening. Or something disastrous. I could hear the familiar sound of the Titanic’s engines down below, and the gurgling from the shallow waters. A few seconds later and the sudden loud snaps of mooring ropes being broken filled the air. 

I was curious as to what was going on so I moved closer to the railing. I did not push for a spot, instead, staying back so that I could just see two smaller ships slowly being pulled towards the Titanic. Another moment and a second loud sound filled the air, the boarding ramp to the second ship fell into the water. A small sigh escaped my lips. This was not good, but I knew that the Captain of our ship was a well-seasoned sailor. The potential disaster could still be avoided. 

As I watched the ships work together to stop the collision, I also scanned the crowd before me. This trip would be a long one for me to spend by myself and I could not help but look for a potential bedroom companion. There were many young women, and given my ability to charm them senseless, I could easily get any of them that I wanted. But that wasn’t what I was interested in. My gaze fell upon a Catholic Cardinal, who was gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. I stared, admiring his slim frame that the red robes hid a little too well, as a smile crossed my lips. I could only see half of his face, the concern was evident on his surprisingly beautiful features. His light brown hair was speckled with grey, and I knew he would be around my age. Old enough that it may prove to be a challenge to get him into my bed. But I was Papa Emeritus the Third and I was never one to shy away from a challenge, especially for a prize such as this. The poor man was in his 40s and had likely never known such pleasures of the flesh, for his God called it a sin. And a sin, it was. Lust was the one I was known to indulge in most, singing praises to my Master below as I did so. 

“Lucifer, let me have this one,” I whispered as I took a step forward to touch the man. 

Suddenly he turned and walked straight into me. He wasn’t steady on his feet and appeared to be highly clumsy. Instinctively I reached out and steadied him so that he wouldn’t fall over and hurt himself. “I’m sorry,” the Cardinal muttered quietly, not looking up at me. 

I smiled, laughing lightly. So he was a shy one. Even better. I certainly loved a challenge. He looked up at me and his lovely green eyes locked onto mine. I watched as a look of delightful confusion came over his face. My smile widened. This man had no idea what had hit him and he was searching his wrecked brain for an answer as to who, or what, I was. He knew. My Cardinal had always known who I was. He just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

I could see what I was doing to him. My grip tightened slightly on his shoulders and he blushed, a deep pink color. His beautiful cheeks were turning a delightful color for me as his mouth fell open in surprise. I had him right where I wanted him. His heart was racing and he looked like he was panicking, but I saw through him. He was nervous, but it was because he wasn’t aware of what was happening to his body. So he was attracted to me. What a delightful thing to see. “I’m sorry,” he repeated again in a rush. “Excuse me.” He closed his mouth and tried to get out of my grip. I just held him there and he looked up at me with wide eyes. 

“Forgive me,” I said with a smile, laying on the charm. My voice was smooth, seductive. “My apologies, Cardinal. I did not mean to embarrass you.” 

I didn’t think it was possible for him to blush deeper, but he did. I kept the smile on my face as I felt arousal start to stir within me. I wanted him. I would find a way to break this anxiety of his. The Catholic church had a long history of trying and failing to quell the desires of their clergy members. This gorgeous man was wasted in a life of celibacy. He deserved to know the exquisite pleasures that I could bring him, and in return, him to me.

“My fault,” he said, attempting to give me a smile. The poor man was so shy. “Um…” he continued, his eyes still locked onto mine. “How did you know I was a Cardinal?” 

I laughed, deeply, drawing the sound out to the point where I almost certain I had made the man whimper. He was so tightly wound up that he had forgotten what he was wearing. I moved my hand from his shoulder, caressing the red fabric with my gloves. I watched his breath hitch. “Are these robes not yours?” I flashed him a cheeky smile. 

“Oh, um...Yes, they are,” He jerked his head awkwardly, now chewing on his lip. It was oddly endearing. 

I dropped one of my hands from his shoulder and held it out to him. “Where are my manners?” I smirked. “I am Papa Emeritus the Third.” I watched as realization dawned on the face that I was already so in love with. 

The Cardinal swallowed and tore his gaze from mine finally. “Cardinal Copia,” he replied, refusing to look up again.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cardinal Copia.” I gripped his hand tight, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I dropped my hand then and removed my other hand from his shoulder.

“Likewise,” he said, taking in a breath. It was shaky and I could tell that he was wanting to get away. “I-I um-I have to go,” he said quickly and turned, running off. I let him go with a smug smile on my face. I had my way in. I just had to play the game long enough to get him to see that there was a better place on this earth for him that wasn’t just a boring old Catholic church. That place was in my heart and in my bed.


End file.
